juliamichaelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Michaels
Julia Carin Cavazos (born November 13, 1993), whose stage name is Julia Michaels, is a Grammy-nominated singer and songwriter, better known for her 2017 hit single "Issues", which peaked 11 on United States Billboard Hot 100 and also reached the top 10 on many national charts around the world. She's also known as a songwriter: she has been writing for a lot of high-profile artists such as Selena Gomez, Britney Spears, Gwen Stefani, Fifth Harmony, etc. Biography Early life Julia Michaels was born in Davenport, Iowa but moved to Santa Clarita, California, north of Los Angeles, with her family including her older sister Jaden who is also a songwriter. The last name from her stage name "Michaels" is actually a name her father, Juan Manuel Cavazos, picked when he changed his name to John Michaels. This happened because he is Puerto Rican and when he moved to LA to be an actor, he was advised to change his last name to something more American, so he could go up for roles that were Italian, for example - because a lot of times they see the names before they see the photos. When Julia was a kid, her mom tried to get her to act, too, so they took her father's stage name and she uses it since.Julia Michaels: 'Dare to suck' - BBC News. She started singing at age twelve, harmonizing and writing her own songs from the start. She later formed a four-piece rock band, performing in various venues and writing new original music before launching her solo career in 2010."Julia Michaels Releases Debut Self-titled EP, Available Everywhere July 20th Through SA TrackWorks." Julia happened upon songwriting almost accidentally, having spent time in studios hanging out with her older sister, a demo singer who worked the LA music scene from the age of five. “When I was a kid, I wrote about anything and everything," she says of her first foray into poetry. "Then when I was 12, my mom got me a piano, and I started putting my poetry to the piano.”[Julia Michaels Songwriter Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber". Refinery29. Her first "official" foray into the songwriting space was at age 15 with Joleen Belle, a musician who worked with Michaels' sister. “We did a lot of things together, a lot of library music. Which is a catalogue of songs curated for commercials and television and promo stuff. When I was 17 we did a theme song for Disney together." From there, she met Lindy Robbins, who mentored her for almost two years. 2010–2012: Independent music, Julia Michaels EP and Futuristic Julia started her career releasing independent EPs. Her debut EP, Julia Michaels, was digitally released on July 20th, 2010. The EP was being distributed by BFM Digital, a leading digital music aggregator and distributor of independent music. At only sixteen years old, Julia Michaels gained particular attention when her single, Born To Party, was featured on MTV’s hit TV show The Hills, exposing her music to a wide audience that responded immediately. The single, with it’s fun, steady dance beat, became a quick success among the viewers and created demand for more music. Julia continued her career as an independent solo singer when she digitally released her second EP called "Futuristic" in April 18, 2012, under another independent label, Mighty Generation Music.Julia Michaels - Futuristic (File, MP3) at Discogs.. There is not so much information about this EP. 2013–2016: Songwriting with high-profile people When she was 20, she met her songwriting partner, British singer-songwriter Justin Tranter with whom she frequently collaborates."Semi Precious Weapons' Justin Tranter On Hey Qween with Johny McGovern" – via Youtube. While writing songs for other artists, she was featured on some of them: Cash Cash 2014 single "Surrender" featured vocals from her; she also lent vocals for two Zedd songs from his 2015 studio album "True Colors"; the same year Julia was credited as featured artist on Jason Derulo's "Trade Hearts" from his fourth studio album "Everything Is 4". She also was featured on Norwegian DJ Kygo's song called "Carry Me" which was included on his debut studio album, "Cloud Nine", on 12 May 2016. "Carry Me" was eventually released as the sixth single from the album on 12 August 2016 and was performed in the 2016 Summer Olympics closing ceremony on 21 August 2016."Rio Olympics 2016 Closing Ceremony Highlights: Kygo and Julia Michaels Perform 'Carry Me,' Simone Biles Makes History & More" Julia heavily contributed on some albums from pop stars. "Revival" by Selena Gomez (2015) included 8 songs with Julia credited as co-writer, while "Glory" by Britney Spears (2016) had 7 songs and "This Is What the Truth Feels Like" by Gwen Stefani (2016) had 12. 2017–present: Debut as singer On January 13, Julia Michaels released her first single, "Issues", under Republic Records. She decided to keep the song for herself: Julia wrote "Issues" after a fight with her boyfriend, who is her ex-boyfriend now, and because she had written about her and him so specifically, in that relationship, she felt unconfortable having somebody else sing something so personal. She decided to call Charlie Walk, head of Republic Records, and told him that she wanted to start singing. She also said that she did choose the message from "Issues" as her first single because she feels like nowadays people supress their emotions. Little after being released, "Issues" gained a huge success, reaching the top 10 in the United Kingdom, Norway, Denmark, Australia, France and Belgium, and the top 20 in many other countries including the United States. The popularity of "Issues" catapulted Julia Michaels to being known as a singer aside of as a songwriter, although magazines still use to point out that she wrote songs for artists such as Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. The music video for "Issues" was released on 7 March 2017 and it has reached more than 100 million views."Julia Michaels - Issues". Via Youtube. It also has an audio video on Youtube with more than 60 million views"Julia Michaels - Issues (Audio)". Via Youtube and a lyric video."Julia Michaels - Issues (Lyric Video)". Via Youtube. "Issues" becoming a hit led Michaels to perform in a lot of important places like the Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, the Video Music Awards, the Grammy Museum and many others. Julia released her second single "Uh Huh" on 2 June 2017. Both "Issues" and "Uh Huh" were included on her first EP under a major label and third overall, titled "Nervous System", released 28 July 2017. She calls "Nervous System" a "mini album""Julia Michaels Announces 'Nervous System,' Her Debut 'Mini-Album'. Billboard., and it includes the two singles and other 5 songs. She continues her career as songwriter, writing for more artists including Linkin Park, Ed Sheeran, Shakira and P!nk. Friends, a song by Justin Bieber and BloodPop written by the mentioned along with Julia Michaels and Justin Tranter, was released on 17 August 2017 and a time later they released a remix version with Julia as featured artist. Later on that year, Michaels was featured on Clean Bandit's single "I Miss You", released on 27 October 2017 as the fifth single from Clean Bandit sophomore studio album. The song reached the top 10 on Ireland, Scotland and the United Kingdom, it also became Michaels' biggest peak on those three countries. Julia Michaels had a relationship with Lauv, but he is a narsicist and he fucked up and left her heart broken, they were so cute together. They have a song together "There is no way" and it's about their relationship. They became a couple around december 2018 and broke up around january 2019. Julia Michaels has relealed her second EP "Inner Monologue Part 1" on 24 january 2019. Her EP features Selan Gomez with the song "Anxiety" and it features Niall Horan with the song "What a Time". (LOVE THEM SO MUCH <3) Julia Michaels is currently touring with Pink and has her own headline tour, the Inner Monologue Tour. Because she loves dogs and can't take her dog with her on the road she has a new puppy for on tour, how cute is she. Also Julia Michaels has a Vans addiction. Julia Michaels is currently working on music, probably her first studio album, and continues writing for other musicians. Discography Julia Michaels EP.jpg|"Julia Michaels" (2010) Julia Michaels Futuristic.jpg|"Futuristic" (2012) Julia Michaels Nervous System.jpg|"Nervous System" (2017) *Julia Michaels discography. This is a page showing albums, EPs, and singles released by Julia Michaels as main or featured artist, but not as songwriter. *Julia Michaels songwriting discography. This is a page showing songs written by Julia Michaels, including songs performed by her as well as those performed by other artists. Inner Monologue part 1 (2019) Tours Headline Tour * Inner Monologue Tour (2019) Supporting *Shawn Mendes – Illuminate World Tour (2017, Oceania dates) *Niall Horan – Flicker World Tour (2018, Europe dates) *Maroon 5 – Red Pill Blues Tour (2018, North America dates) *Pink - Beautiful Trauma Tour (2019) Talents Julia's main talent may be writing. Her songwriting has been acclaimed by numerous critics and many artists demand her songs. According to Julia, she has won a poetry contest when she was in fourth grade and she guesses that was when she realized she was good at writing. However, she has always loved words and that was her way to feel less alone, like when her parents divorced and she was quite young while not being close to her siblings and being a kind of 'awkward kid' so she liked to write to getting her emotions out. Aside of writing, she can also sing. She has a lyric soprano voice. On her song "Issues", her vocals span one octave, 4 notes, and 1 semitone, from C4 to A♯5."Julia Michaels "Issues" Sheet Music". Musicnotes.com. However, she mentioned that performing live is hard for her: "I have really bad performance anxiety, which I didn’t know I had until I started singing for people! That’s been really hard to overcome. I get really nervous, and my hands get sweaty and I start to shake, and feel like I’m going to pass out."."Julia Michaels Talks Selena Gomez, "Issues" and Her Solo Career". Harper's Bazaar. She also plays piano, as demostrated in her song "Don't Wanna Think", and guitar. Her mom got her a piano at age 12 and then she started putting her poetry to the piano. She never took lessons or classes: "I think I just loved music so much that I always listened, and just picked up on how it was structured out.” Basically, Julia's music maturation was a sort of education through osmosis. Michaels' mom tried to get her to act, but she said that she didn't get any parts: "...that was definitely not on my cards. Writing was the thing I always wanted to do." Influences When she made her early pop-rock oriented music in 2010, Julia cited as musical influences Fiona Apple, Lisa Mitchell, Laura Marling, Missy Higgins, Paramore, Juliet Simms, Sarah Blasko, and The Fray. She also told BBC that songwriter Shelly Peiken as incredible at her work and cited her, telling to the interviewer that she used to say "dare to suck". You never know what people's reactions are going to be, so you've got to take chances. References Category:People Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:People Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Songwriters